the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tillage
"They love the sound of music and dancing." Tillage is one of 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. They are the 2nd poorest division, but the people seem to be okay with the poverty, and actually embrace it. Description Tillage lays in the ruin city remains of Tuscaloosa, in western Alabama. the forest has engulfed most of the city and the surrounding area. The climate usually has humid hot summers and mild humid winters. The temperatures ranging to 25 Celsius in summer and dropping down to 7 Celsius in the winter. Most of the land within Tillage is for farming. Workers usually travel to their area in the fields via train. Most of the abandoned buildings have been used for farming, with each story of building being used for a different type of plant. City streets and rooftops have been used as well. Tillage members live within ruined apartment complex or office buildings. Usually sleeping on the floor with little cushioning. Though they have access to lights they choose not to use them, believing that the plants need them more then they do. Members live within the upper right corner of Tillage, with shops and services being just outside their apartments or office buildings. The shops either taken advantage of older ruined stores or else being made of wood. Members have a council, with the chancellor being the head of it. Physical Description Members of Tillage are usually very dirty and smelly, rarely bathing. This however is a choice as they believe it brings them closer to their natural state. Members often wear hand stitched clothing that are earthy colours and loose. Hats are often worn as well. Though nudity is not uncommon in Tillage, most members choose to wear clothes. Members also wear many bracelets usually made of wood. Virtue Tillage virtue fun and happiness the most. They are usually carefree, worry free, and extremely welcoming. Tillage members never hate or get angry, though sadness is an emotion that is not frowned upon and is often seen as needed. Mothers usually save their childs first tears. Members of Tillage are always having fun, whether they are harvesting crops or going to bed they often sing and dance. Names Names are nature inspired. Children choose their last names at the age of 10 and are also usually nature inspired. The other divisions see Tillage as having the most stupidest names. Culture Food and drinks - Tillage only drink water, any other beverages are seen as bad. They do not eat meat either, instead they eat tofu. Before every meal Tillage members give their apologies to their food that they had to kill it in order to feed themselves. A usual Tillage meal consists of Tofu, lettuce with lemon juice, and a bowl of mashed fruits. Natural drugs, such as marijuana is often consumed on weekends. Literature - Tillage members are usually not as advanced in literature as other divisions. They often can only read and write basic and simple words. Performing Arts - Tillage has no set dance style, instead people dance to how they feel. They often get in groups, dancing to their feelings well listening to music. Music usually consists of drums and vocals. Though there is never any words. Visual Arts - People of Tillage usually carve drawings into the sides of buildings. Arranging flowers and plants in beautiful arrangements is also practiced by members. Games - Though Tillage has no actual games members usually enjoy running, climbing, and jumping. Humanities - Children are taught by their grandparents. Tillage is taught based upon the grandparents knowledge, so some members might know math well others will not. But information about plants and life is always taught. Celebration - Rain days are celebrated by members as the day the earth gives to the plants. This is usually the only bath day the members have. Members will often strip down and go outside to enjoy the feeling of the rain. Dancing is usually done. Birthdays are celebrated, members usually gift the member with food and clothes. Members celebrating their birthday will often be allowed to have the day off but this opportunity is rarely taken as Tillage members believe they live to care for the plants. Weddings are also celebrated. The couple are usually naked when wedded, to see each other in their natural state. They are then dressed with flowers and clothes made of trees, having a large feast and dance before drinking from the cup of everlasting love (A golden cup usually filled with water and hallucinogens.) Tillage members also often celebrate the Harvest Moon, they hold a feast. This is the only time members are allowed to drink something other then water, the usual drink of choice is wine. Initiation Initiates are welcomed into Tillage and brought into a feast, they are usually forced to eat food even if they are full, enjoy massages and baths, and at night will choose any member of Tillage and have sex. After the first day and night Initiates are given 2 months to find their spirit, a inner being that Tillage members believe most people have locked away and must unlock. At the end of the 2 months the initiates stand in front of the council where they must prove that they have unlocked their spirit, if the council approves then initiates become full fledged members of Tillage. Often times Tillage members stay within Tillage, due to them having such a low intellectual rating they often only receive a Tillage score. It is very rare for a Tillage member to transfer into another division. Rules - Harming any form of nature is strictly forbidden and will be punished to the fullest extent. The only acceptation for this is is harvesting for consumption, though animals are to never be harmed. - Members shall never fight and never hate. - Lying is illegal. - Drinking any other type of beverage other then water is illegal, the only acceptation is on Harvest Moon. Known Legacies Year 1: * Flower Dust * Leaf Breeze